Mario Brothers
The Mario Brothers are a team that consists of Mario and Luigi. They battled the Wright Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. They were portrayed by EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter, respectively. Information on the rappers Mario and Luigi are fictional characters in the Nintendo video game franchise, Super Mario Bros., created by Japanese video-game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. They are the most well-known characters of any Nintendo game series, as well as the primary mascots of the company. Mario is depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, while Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger, taller, and thinner version of his fraternal twin brother. They repeatedly stop the turtle-like villain Bowser and his numerous plans to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser usually has minions to help him stop the two from reaching the castles, which include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, and many others. The duo uses power-ups like Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Super Leaves to aid them in defeating their enemies. Unlike Mario's multiple appearances, there have been only three games that feature Luigi as the protagonist - Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel,'' Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon''. ERBoH Bio It's 'a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for over twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers, we do everything together. We wear matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Lyrics [Note: Mario's solo lines are in red, Luigi's solo lines are in green, and both of them rapping at the same time is in normal text.] 'Verse 1:' It's-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha—*ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you, so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Verse 2:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters! Like POW! How you like me now? Spit flames out of our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out of your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping Bob ombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *The Mario Brothers were first hinted at in the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, along with Master Chief. **Coincidentally, all three are the first video-game characters to appear in an ERB. ***Although King Henry VIII appeared in the clip with them, the battle that would feature him was scrapped. *They are the second duo to appear in a rap battle, after their opponents, the Wright Brothers. *They made a cameo appearance in Artists vs TMNT inside the arcade machine in the Sewer Lair. **This could possibly be a reference to the Mario Brothers' opponents, the Wright Brothers, also portraying two of the TMNT's opponents, Leonardo da Vinci and Donatello Bardi. *They are the two of the three characters to appear at least once every season so far. The other is Abe Lincoln. **If Adolf Hitler's appearance in the Season 4 trailer is included. They are two of four rappers to have appeared in every season so far. Gallery EL as Mario.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario Pete as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi Drfh 2.png|Mario's hat in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD